The energy efficiency of commercial and residential buildings, such as for example offices, homes and apartments, can be affected by insulating various structures forming the building. Non-limiting examples of structures forming a building include walls and attics.
The energy efficiency of a building can also be affected by insulating structures internal to the building that can be associated with air external to the building. Non-limiting examples these structures include attic scuttles, windows, doors and crawl spaces. It would be advantageous to insulate such structures to conserve energy.